The present invention relates to a two mass isolator system for a linear reciprocating machine such as a compressor. Vibration isolation generally refers to the means used to reduce the transmittance of vibration of one body to another. In linear reciprocating machines, mechanical vibration is generated by a piston or pistons reciprocating back and forth creating a resulting force on its cylinder. To reduce this mechanical vibration, a two mass isolator system employing a dynamic absorber and an isolator is typically used to absorb the vibration. The result is an attenuation of vibration generated by the machine that would otherwise be transmitted to the frame of the machine.
The advantage of the two-mass vibration isolator over a conventional single-mass isolator is that they are capable of reducing transmissibility more effectively. The characteristics of a two-mass system also differ from the mass-elastic in that the two-mass system has two resonant frequencies. Within a small band of frequencies between the two resonant frequencies and at frequencies above the highest resonance the transmissibility of the two-mass system is smaller than that of the simple single-mass isolator having similar stiffness.